


Secret's Out

by molly16



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly16/pseuds/molly16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone on Dancing With The Stars finds out about Maks and Meryl from Erin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret's Out

"Omigod. Maks!" Meryl says, turning red. "They all know about us. All of them."  
I look at her confused, "What do you mean all of them?"  
She scrolls up and down a group message, "I mean all of these people!"  
Since I can't see anyone if she's scrolling like that, I take her phone from her and look for myself. Yup. Everyone knows. Even the people not left in competition know.  
When I look over at Meryl, she's changed from embarrassed to extremely pissed. I didn't even know her face could look like that. "Hey, I'll get all their butts together somewhere and handle it, okay?" I say looking at her.  
"Yeah." Meryl says.  
What she doesn't know is that I told Erin to tell everyone because I'm going to propose to her later tonight. Hopefully she's not too pissed off at me when she finds out that I did this. Only time will tell.  
Later that night  
I look over at Meryl again, "Hey, want to go out to eat?"  
"Sure. Just let me finish this chapter." Meryl says without even looking up from her book. She's such a nerd.  
At the restaurant, we go to a table that's close to the water and in our own section. No cameras, no fans, just us. On our table, there's a lit candle, exactly like I asked.   
Meryl seems to be amazed by everything, she's speechless. I smile and look out at the water. It's one of those perfect nights that you think would never fall on a day when you need one, but tonight, it did.  
"It's so pretty Maks."  
After she breaks the silence, the waiter comes by and we order. Typical differences in what we get, I get something with more meat and she gets something with more vegetables.  
When the bill comes, I "accidentally" knock it off of the table. To pick it up, I get down on one knee almost directly in front of her. I grab the little box out of my pocket and say, "Meryl Elizabeth Davis. Where do I start? I never thought that I would ever love you or even get to meet you. The first day we were in rehearsals, you were so much like the ice skater America knows. Slowly, you turned into the loud, obnoxious goofball only a few people know. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"   
In a small whisper, I hear her say, "Yes Maks. Yes." I didn't even notice when she started crying, I was so nervous. My hands are shaky when I put the ring on her finger, but hers are shakier.  
"I love you so much Meryl."  
Instead of saying the normal I love you too response, she says, "I have something to tell you." I raise my eyebrows a bit, silently telling her to continue. "You're going to be a dad."  
I pick her up and kiss her over and over and over again. "I love you so much Meryl. I love you, I love you, I love you!"  
Meryl starts laughing, "Maks, put me down! You can kiss me whenever you want, we're engaged now, remember?"  
"Oh God, I love you!"


End file.
